1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a canister for the kitchen and in particular to a canister for the circular rotating shelves of kitchen corner cabinets.
2. Background
Heretofore, canisters of round, square or rectangular nature leave lots of unused space on the shelves of lazy susan cabinets. This space could be utilized a little better if sizes and shapes were mixed, but then it would look very messy and some canisters would be hard to get access to.
The U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,483,455, D208965 and D208966 to Prophet, Wolf and Simmons show a "Food Storage Container System" that claim "a plurality of sector-shaped containers positioned in said compartments". These canisters are too narrow where they meet in the center to be of much use in utilizing space and being uniform and neat where there is a center post, brackets, and/or raised places. Because of the center object and the like, the present invention is not sector-shaped, and will be described in later description.
The Ambasz U.S. Pat. No. D314139 shows a "Container" that seems a hard container to fill to be of much use in the present invention.
The Sirotkin U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,374 shows a container, but the two sides that appear to be the same length would need to be much longer to utilize the space on the shelves for the present invention.